Achievement Unlocked: Converted
by CrzA
Summary: The Jock and Nerd trope has been turned on its head. How exactly? Well, one is a quiet kid with glasses and the other is part of the wrestling team, but as they say... never judge a book by its cover.


Like many high schools, U.A. High had its cliques. In middle school, Izuku was a secluded nerd, with barely any friends and constantly the victim of bullying by someone he considered his childhood friend. On his last year, however, he gained some new interests, or rather, a new drive. All the comic books he spent hours upon hours pouring over were filled with misfits who, despite all adversity, still managed to stand above it all and become heroes.

Izuku was inspired. He took his last punch without any intention of actually fighting back, standing up for himself and all the others who suffered that same fate. With a painstakingly arduous and unforgiving training regimen, approved by his favourite hero All Might—well, the actor who played him, anyway—Izuku began his transformation.

A new high school with completely new people (not counting Kacchan); Izuku was dead set on becoming a completely new person. Well… Sort of. He joined the wrestling team. Turns out he is actually pretty good at it, and with his added bulk from all that training, he had a pretty good standing among even his seniors. He was still a huge nerd at heart, but he enjoyed all of his hobbies at home anyway. He wasn't pretending to be someone else, he truly does enjoy sports, even joined his newfound teammates on countless other events. His nerdiness was just a little hidden in the background…

Granted, this new school seems to be pretty accepting, even with its cliques. After all, Iida is in track, the math and debate clubs and even Class President. But he can't help but notice how one particular classmate of his always seems to sit alone at lunch.

Todoroki is a quiet kid, keeps to himself, constantly staring at his phone or laptop, sometimes reading silently in the library as he fiddles with his glasses' frame, some sort of nervous habit. Izuku can't help but look at him and see himself. The image tugs at his heartstrings and he starts to wonder how different his middle school experience might have been if someone had decided to sit next to him and bond one day.

As it turns out, even with some added confidence, Izuku is still painfully socially awkward around new people, and anytime he tried to approach his classmate and their eyes met… Well, he very courageously gave him a weak smile and pretended he was just walking past him. Not his finest moment, but then again, most of his moments weren't really all that great.

Still! Izuku isn't a quitter, if all the times he wanted to just drop all the training equipment and be lazy for one day, maybe two—or perhaps forever—but he just pushed through the pain and exhaustion and went _beyond_ is anything to go by. He just needs to swallow his anxiety and take the leap!

Even so, there's nothing wrong with being a little cautious and doing some research beforehand.

The only person he ever sees Todoroki spend any sort of time with is Yaoyorozu. She, herself, is among the smartest students in the class, always prim and proper and also a part of the debate club as well as the literature club. From what he hears, his source being mostly Ashido's gossiping (which might not be the most reliable but it's all he's got to go off of), they know each other since children. Both of them coming from rich and important families in the same line of business, it's not so far-fetched, he supposes.

"Yaoyorozu-san, do you have a minute?"

"Of course," She smiles sweetly, "what can I help you with Midoriya-san? Do you need any help with any of the lessons? I know you have a big tournament coming up."

"Ah, no, I'm doing pretty well, thank you! Actually, I was wondering… T-Todoroki-kun, do you… Uh…" He trails off, realising that he didn't actually plan what he was going to ask about. It's not like he can just come out and say _"He kind of looks lonely and sad and it reminds me of my middle school days so I'm projecting and trying to become the friend I always wished I had."_

That sounds… a bit crazy, doesn't it? Maybe not… Regardless, he is taking far too long to decide, and Yaoyorozu seems to make her own assumptions.

"He's single."

"What."

"Isn't that what you're fumbling about?" She quirks an eyebrow. "Well, he's good looking, what with his exotic hair to boot. I've never seen you two interact but I must say, I'm not really surprised."

"That's not what I—I mean yes but—not that I'm—my point is—" Izuku stutters his way through a million sentences without knowing on which one to settle, seeing as most of them are incomplete and not very coherent thoughts. "I didn't mean that… You know what, it's not that important… N-never mind…"

Returning to his desk utterly defeated, Izuku sighs heavily, his gaze inadvertently drifting towards the source of his distress and finding him glaring daggers his way. A yelp gets caught in Izuku's throat and he turns to the front of the classroom, stiff as a board as he wonders whether his classmate knows what he's up to and wants him to stop before he gets anywhere at all. He's never really seen Todoroki _try_ to make friends, but then again, he also tended to isolate himself back then…

"So!"

Izuku jumps in his seat at the sound of Hagakure's voice, wondering where she even came from. For a cheerleader, she really doesn't draw a lot of attention and is wonderfully talented at _sneaking up on people_.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I thought athletes were supposed to have strong hearts, Midoriya-kun." She giggles, sitting on the desk in front of him and swinging her legs back and forth as she looks at him, smiling deviously. "I hear you're trying to get on Todoroki-kun's good side." Hagakure puts her hands to her chest, sighing dreamily. "The jock and the nerd! A classic love story! He drops his glasses and you come to pick them up! The bullies corner him and you come to save him! He tutors you to save your failing grades and you don't get kicked out of the team!"

Izuku gapes, blinking at her somewhat dumbstruck. For a moment, he wonders where she even got that idea, but of course the conversation he just tried to have not even five minutes earlier already turned to gossip. He's going to have to ask Ashido to keep her ridiculous assumptions to herself.

"Th-th-th-that's not what this is!" He quickly tells her, flailing his arms as blood crawls up to his cheeks accusingly. "I'm pretty sure Todoroki-kun doesn't have any bullies and my grades aren't failing either! I just think he—" Izuku's voice dies down to a whisper "looks a bit lonely."

"Huh." Hagakure seems to consider his words. "Perhaps I misjudged the trope. He's the mysterious loner and you're the eager happy-go-lucky person crushing on him!"

"Hagakure-san, please." Izuku hides his blushing face in his hands, suddenly realising what she had previously said. "Wait, did you say he's a nerd?"

"Well, duh, Midoriya-kun, have you taken a look at him?"

Without thinking, he looks back to the other's desk, finding him reading their next class' assignment with utmost concentration before removing his glasses to clean off a smudge then returning them to their rightful place. His eyes zero in on one of the charms dangling from his messenger's bag. That's definitely a _pocketmon_ , no doubt about it, gen one. Maybe…

Izuku bites down on his bottom lip. "Oooh, I see you staring, Midoriya-kun! Is this love blossoming already?!"

Startling once again, Izuku shakes his head in denial, begging her to please stop making such wild accusations—and so loudly, even. Much to his relief, she leaves him be when their teacher finally comes inside to start their lesson. Sighing, he gathers his books and focuses on anything that isn't this newfound knowledge that might just make his self-appointed mission a little easier.

* * *

Shouto has been feeling watched as of late. At first, he thought it was just the new environment making him a little uneasy, what with being new to the area and all of the faces around him. Everyone was annoyingly outgoing and eager to make friends and Shouto… well, he had just never really had many friends before. One to be precise. But Momo might just put up with him, for all he knows, he _was_ the only person her age at those stuffy dinner parties, so he supposes she didn't have much choice but to interact with him or die of boredom. He likes her anyway, she's nice and quiet and not forceful about socialisation.

Unlike his new classmates.

To be fair, Shouto doesn't have a particular problem with any of them. Not really. They're just very loud and a little bit overwhelming and Shouto likes silence and calm. It might have to do with his father's own propensity for raising his voice when he means to make a point on what he's doing wrong in his eyes. It definitely has to do with that.

Regardless, he doesn't actually try to keep people away, though he doesn't invite them in either. His positively shining personality probably doesn't inspire a lot of people to come and befriend him, but Shouto is okay with that. What he isn't okay with, is meeting someone's gaze whenever he happens to look up from whatever he's currently distracting himself with. He really doesn't like having someone constantly watching him. Is there something on his face?

Oh. Is that what this is? Then he _really_ dislikes it even more.

"What's his problem?" Shouto purses his lips as he walks home beside Momo.

"Whose problem?" She asks in return, mostly uninterested given that she doesn't even look up from her phone.

"That guy with the curly hair and the green eyes. I think he's in the wrestling team? Sure spends a lot of time with the smiley redhead and the angry blond."

"You mean Midoriya-san, Kirishima-san and Bakugou-san?"

"Are those their names?"

Momo blinks, finally tearing her gaze from her screen to shoot him a disbelieving look. "We've been classmates for over a month now. How do you not know their names?"

Shouto simply shrugs at her incredulity. It's not like he pays attention to those unimportant details. It's bad enough that he has to work so hard to focus on his studies so that he doesn't 'disappoint his father', how is he supposed to memorise his classmates' names. Clicking his tongue, he lets out a heavy sigh. He supposes that he should make an effort at some point.

"Anyway, the green-eyed one—"

"Midoriya-san."

"Sure, Midoriya. He keeps… staring at me. It's weird. Have I done something to offend him?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. You can be a bit blunt sometimes." Momo points out, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think we've talked though." Shouto mumbles, absentmindedly fiddling with his glasses, his way of avoiding scratching at the scar.

She hums, pulling his hand down and away from his face as if knowing exactly what lies behind the gesture. "Midoriya-san doesn't seem like the type to be that insensitive, Shouto."

"It's not a matter of being insensitive. It's just unsettling to look at, I guess. Kind of like a car crash. It's awful but you just can't look away."

A frown settles on Momo's features and Shouto almost flinches. "Stop that. I'm fairly certain that's not the case. How many times do I have to keep reminding you that you are good looking? In fact, I'm willing to bet that's what this is about."

"What do you mean?" Shouto can't really keep the confusion from his tone.

"That maybe Midoriya-san has a little bit of a crush on you."

It's Shouto's turn to blink then, disbelieving. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his cheeks feel a little warm all of a sudden. Clearing his throat, he stares ahead of him, shoving his hands into his coat's pockets and discreetly hiding his face behind the collar.

"That's ridiculous."

Thankfully, she drops the issue then. Shouto tries to tell himself that that's the end of it, but life seems to have other plans, because the very next day Momo casually sits beside him at lunch.

"Midoriya-san came asking about you this morning." She whispers, secretive. "I told him you're single."

Shouto nearly chokes on his soba. "Why would you say that?"

"It's the truth, is it not?"

"Did he actually ask?"

"Well… not exactly." Shouto narrows his eyes and Momo waves a dismissive hand. "He could barely get a word out, why else would he be so nervous?"

It takes all of Shouto's willpower not to sigh in exasperation. "I could list about fifty other reasons. The most likely being that he's just awkward. I can relate."

"There you go, something you two have in common then."

"Was that all you had to tell me? Can I eat in peace now or are you going to say you tried to set me up with Kaminari too?"

Momo tries and fails to stop her lips from quirking with mirth. "So you know your classmates' names now?"

Shouto rolls his eyes, returning to his meal and paying her no mind as he tries not to think about how he paid extra attention to his classmate's interactions to get as many names as he could manage. Seemingly having nothing else to add, Momo pats his shoulder before leaving to possibly get her own lunch.

Just when Shouto thinks he can enjoy his soba with no further interruptions, a nervous voice calls his name and he takes a deep breath before looking up, unamused. That Midoriya guy visibly gulps when their eyes meet, looking like a frightened mouse. It's quite a feat, Shouto thinks fleetingly, especially when he knows for a fact he's jacked underneath that uniform, having seen him change before.

"Is uh—is this seat taken?"

Shouto glances at the completely empty table around him. "Doesn't look like it." He deadpans.

"Do you mind if I… sit… with you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Shouto goes back to eating, resisting the urge to stare just as intensely at Midoriya as he had been doing to him. He's not vengeful or anything, he's just genuinely flabbergasted. Shouto has no idea what this is, and he is going to have a few words with Momo if Midoriya is actually trying to date him because of her.

"I um…" Shouto pauses with the noodles halfway to his mouth, lifting his eyes towards his classmate somewhat impatient. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a uh… On your bag, there's a _Flammander_ hanging there. It's pretty cute. I like gen one the most myself, but my favourite is actually _Magikoi_ believe it or not." He chuckles shyly.

Shouto opens his mouth but no actual words come. _What the hell is he talking about?_ "S-sorry?"

"You know the… _Pocketmon_? On your messenger's bag?"

 _That little toy?_ Fuyumi had given him that old thing when he was just a child. It was cute, yes, and it was one of the few things she managed to sneak into his room to bring him some semblance of a childhood after their mother left. It was small enough that he could carry it on his bag without his father making a fuss about spending money on useless distractions so he kept it. But he hadn't an inkling what it was actually supposed to be.

"It's just something my sister gave me…" He admits quietly, hoping it'll put the strange conversation to rest.

The surprised and borderline hurt look the other gives him somehow makes Shouto feel guilty and he has no idea why.

"O-oh, I see. You've never played the games then?" Shouto shakes his head minutely and starts to pick his chopsticks back up when he is once again interrupted. "Not even watched the anime?"

"N-not really." He stutters, cursing himself.

"I see you read a lot though," Midoriya continues, a wobbly smile stretching over his lips, his eyes looking hopeful, "do you like _Lord of the Wings_?"

Shouto narrows his eyes at yet another strange question, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "Don't you mean _Lord of the Flies_? I'm pretty sure that's what the syllabus said…"

"N-no that's not—okay, um, perhaps you've seen _Doctor What_? It's pretty popular."

" _Doctor_ what?"

"Exactly!" Midoriya smiles wider.

"I'm sorry, I don't… know what you're talking about…" At Shouto's words—and dumb expression, most like—, his smile falters.

" _Perry Trotter_? The boy who survived? You must know that, at least…"

Shouto is pretty sure he wasn't meant to hear that last part. He had never really been great at interacting with people, sure, but he is certain he had never felt so utterly ignorant in his entire life. And why does he feel like he has just committed some crime by not knowing any of these things? Why does this guy look so disappointed? Why does Shouto feel like he needs to take that look away from that face?

The way Shouto blinks, completely at a loss, only seems to crush something in Midoriya's eyes, his shoulders slumping. It's like he has just kicked a puppy. Shouto feels equal parts frustrated and filled with shame. For some reason, he wants to tell him he knows at least one of those things, to get him to smile again. That frown looks wrong on Midoriya's face even if Shouto had never really paid much attention to it before.

"Sorry, I thought that… Hagakure said that you—and the _pocketmon_ on your bag, I kind of just…" Midoriya trails off, still not making any sort of sense. "You probably think I'm some weirdo." He laughs a little but it sounds humourless. The sinking feeling in Shouto's stomach only grows heavier. "I just wanted to be… your friend? I thought we might have some things in common and—ah, goodness, I'm sorry. I should probably leave you alone…"

"No, don't." Shouto finds himself blurting out, not knowing where that came from. "You can… stay here. I'm not very good at making conversation, though. You're free to leave, if you want to, but I don't mind you being here."

For a few heartbeats, Midoriya only stares, in much the same way he had been doing for the past month but a little more lost, in a sense. Well, at least Shouto can relate to that feeling. Then, Midoriya beams at him, a smile so blinding Shouto almost squints, instinctively adjusting his glasses on his face instead.

"I'd like that, if you really don't mind! Sorry for being so weird earlier…"

Shouto shrugs, looking back at his food and finally eating again. Luckily, zaru soba doesn't go cold. He can't really say the same about Midoriya's katsudon, but his classmate doesn't bat an eye when he starts eating contentedly. They don't really talk much after that, but Midoriya doesn't seem to mind, just making casual chit-chat that Shouto only half participates in. The other seems to carry the 'conversation' just fine by himself; he certainly speaks enough for two, maybe even three.

Strangely enough, it doesn't bother Shouto. He actually enjoys listening to Midoriya's occasional rambles about classes that day and what might await them in the afternoon. It's… somewhat relaxing.

When they part ways, however, Shouto can't shake the nagging feeling of ignorance that latched onto him before all of that. Everything Midoriya had been trying to talk to him about seemed like a completely foreign language, totally alien to anything he knew, and he can't help but keep wondering _why_. Midoriya seemed so sure of himself—in spite of his awkward stuttering—when he came to talk to him. Shouto can't get rid of the notion that he _should_ know what he was talking about.

 _Nothing a quick search can't fix_ , he tells himself.

Oh, how wrong he was. 'A quick search' turns to five cups of coffee and a completely sleepless night after finding out how much exactly there was to those simple strange titles. Worlds upon worlds he had _somehow_ never known existed open up before him and there doesn't seem to be enough time to learn about everything. It's no wonder Midoriya was so shocked he wasn't aware of any of it. It only goes to show just how sheltered Shouto was from the outside world while growing up. His father took his grooming as a worthy successor to their business far too seriously and Shouto's grudge only grows with this newfound knowledge.

He walks to his and Momo's usual meeting place the next morning, eyes glued to his phone as he gets lost in the story of a young wizard fated to save the whole magical world, so engrossed he completely misses her and ends up bumping right into her.

"Sh-Shouto, what are you—"

"Momo!" He holds on to her shoulders, eyes wide and maybe a little crazed—is his heart beating a little too fast? Perhaps all that caffeine had been a mistake. " _Coghearts_ is the most wonderful place, have you read these books? _Perry Trotter_ is amazing!"

Pursing her lips, Momo slowly removes his hands. "Where have you been living the past twenty years?"

"Under the stairs, apparently. My father might as well have locked me up like they did to _Perry_. I've missed so much!"

"Did you sleep last night?" She asks, clearly concerned for his wellbeing.

Shouto merely scoffs, taking her arm and near dragging her to U.A. as he starts listing all the things he needs to catch up on and how that means he needs to reduce his sleeping time down to a maximum of three hours a night if he ever hopes to make it. There are eleven seasons of _Doctor What_ to watch and that's not even counting the Classic Era. And in his search he also found these _Star Battles_ and _Star Voyage_ movies that kind of sound like they should be the same franchise but really aren't and he just _needs_ to find out what's up with that. There is _no time_.

That first class, Shouto has a really hard time focusing on the lesson. One might blame it on the lack of sleep, but from the way he's still tapping his foot so fast he may actually drill a hole into the floor, he'd say it's really due to the fact that there are a million new things on his mind and he can't settle on a single one. There is too much, all of it so exciting and _interesting_ and Shouto wants to know _everything_. Having spent his entire life not really knowing entertainment beyond classic books, poetry and documentaries, his brain is bursting with all these wonderful stories he could have been actually enjoying.

As soon as their first break rolls around, Shouto practically barrels through his other classmates to get to Midoriya first, turning him around by the elbow and pinning him against the wall, the look of a man gone mad twisting his features. A few whistles sound from behind him but Shouto is otherwise busy straightening his glasses on his face and staring Midoriya down to actually turn around and find out why.

"Tell me more!" He demands.

"W-what?!" Midoriya sputters, squeezing as far into the wall as he can manage.

"These worlds, these stories, these games. I need to know more. I'm halfway through the third _Perry Trotter_ book."

"Already?! How did you—"

"That's not important, I read fast, whatever. I need to know what else I've been ignorant about and you seem to know your stuff, so spill."

"Shouto, please, you're scaring him." Momo sighs from behind him and Shouto actually notices how close to Midoriya's face he is.

"S-sorry." He mumbles, dusting off his uniform and putting a healthy distance between them.

"It's fine…" Midoriya squeaks.

"Pretty sure Deku just got a nerd-on." Bakugou comments, low and sounding just as angry as usual.

"Aw, come on, he's just happy about making a new friend!" Kirishima adds with a loud clap to his shoulder, flashing them a toothy grin.

"Told ya he was a nerd~" Hagakure whispers somewhere to the side and Shouto has to wonder where she came from, unsure who she's even talking to or what she means by that.

"A-anyway!" Midoriya cuts in, pushing past the others to flash Shouto a little smile. "I'll be more than happy to tell you about all sorts of stuff. Mind if I sit with you at lunch again?"

" _Please_." Shouto breathes, sounding just a little too desperate, but the caffeine high still has him much too excitable to feel even a little bit embarrassed about it.

Midoriya leaves the classroom then, his smile even brighter than before, and Shouto feels Momo's presence beside him even if he is staring after his classmate, slightly stunned. His head throbs and his knees wobble a little.

"Are you actually falling for him?"

"The room is spinning," Shouto states, completely glossing over her question as he slowly sits on the nearest desk and shakes his head slightly. That wasn't a good idea.

"I think that's the lack of sleep catching up to you."

"I need more coffee."

With an exasperated sigh, Momo drags him to his desk and forces him to actually sit down. "You've had more than enough already. Suffer the consequences of your reckless actions and maybe you will learn a valuable lesson."

"Midoriya is dangerous for my health."

"Shouto, I swear to all that is holy—" She rubs her temples, squeezing her eyes shut. "Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight."

Rather than give her an actual answer, Shouto simply pulls out the next class' books and tries to pretend he's going to pay attention when Aizawa enters the room after Midoriya and a few others. Momo returns to her seat as well and Shouto risks a glance towards Midoriya's desk, finding him staring back but with an excited grin instead of the tense and nervous expression he had grown used to. His heart does a weird little summersault in his chest; the coffee was a really bad idea after all.

That fact only becomes clearer when he finally starts feeling the effects of the crash. Shouto is about to let his face fall onto his soba when he nearly jumps out of his seat at the sound of a seemingly disembodied voice. He is so disoriented that it takes him almost half a minute to actually figure out he is not in fact at home in his bed despite just dreaming about it not even five seconds before.

Midoriya stifles a laugh before asking if he's okay. Shouto nods but he really isn't sure if it's true.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asks, a lopsided smirk settling on his lips. It looks awfully good on his face, a much-needed improvement from the previous day's disappointed and hurt puppy look.

"I think I dissociated about five minutes this morning during English, does that count?"

"I don't think it does." Midoriya pauses, worrying his bottom lip. "Did you really read through the first two books in a night?"

"And a bit of the afternoon, but yes. Like I said, I read fast and—" A yawn cuts him off, tears springing to his eyes. Midoriya's face twitches strangely and Shouto snaps his jaw shut, suddenly self-conscious. "The books are really engaging." He finishes. "I always want to know what comes next even if I tell myself it's the last chapter…"

"Oh, that's a mood. Definitely don't play the _Lead Lawyer_ games if you obsess over little details and need to get to the bottom of an issue and get some closure."

"Duly noted." Shouto mutters as he pokes at his food, fully planning to ignore that advice and find a way to get his hands on the game as soon as possible. It sounds fun.

"I think you should pace yourself."

"I know what I'm doing." Shouto retorts, taking some soba to his mouth and completely missing the target.

"You look like you need a bed, is what you do." Midoriya chuckles, offering him a napkin that Shouto takes with a word of gratitude. "Tell you what, you could come over to my house a few times and I'll show you my stash."

"Your stash?"

"Yeah. I have… a vast collection of all things nerd. Only Kacchan really knows about it, but since you're so into it now, I see no harm in sharing."

Narrowing his eyes, Shouto tilts his head to one side. "Were you hiding the fact that _you're_ into it?"

Midoriya seems to startle at that question, laughing sheepishly as he scratches at his reddening cheek. "Sort of? Not really, I just didn't talk about it because everyone else seemed to be interested in other things. And when I was younger no one ever really wanted to talk to me at all, let alone about these things. But it's not like I don't like to talk about those other things, I just suppose it's still a big part of my life so, I was kind of happy when Hagakure told me you were also into them. I already wanted to be your friend so that was supposed to make things easier…"

"Huh. So that's why you looked so disappointed."

"D-did I?" The look of utter surprise on Midoriya's face paired with the light flush growing even darker under his freckles takes a little bit of Shouto's breath away. _It's just the exhaustion,_ he tells himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just really excited to talk to you and… yeah."

"Well, you certainly piqued my interest, if that counts for anything."

"A little too much, though?"

A corner of Shouto's mouth quirks upward at the amusement in Midoriya's voice, his stomach suddenly twisting into knots. "Maybe. I suppose I can get a little intense if I'm not careful."

"I'll be your impulse control then." Midoriya grins.

"Why is it that I think that's not really going to help?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Call it a sixth sense."

They eat in a comfortable familiarity that quickly grows between them, Izuku's easy smiles and excited rants only pulling him in further.

When he crashes into bed that night, the last thing to fade from Shouto's mind is how he might have gained yet another interest that day, and this one isn't exactly some game, book or show. Damn Momo for always being right.

* * *

Izuku learns one thing very quickly: Todoroki can be extremely enthusiastic if he's passionate about something. It's not the type of enthusiasm Izuku is used to, however. When he tends to shoot off at the mouth about whatever he is interested in, his mumbling becoming even too fast to comprehend, Todoroki becomes way too involved way too fast.

Each new thing Izuku introduces him to is consumed in a matter of days when he had taken at least a few weeks to get through most of it himself. He doesn't know where Todoroki finds the time and he is honestly a little concerned for his health. Those circles under his eyes certainly look a lot darker than they ought to be and Izuku is pretty sure he keeps pulling energy drinks out of his bag when he thinks Yaoyorozu isn't looking.

Thing is, Izuku is a bit of a hypocrite, considering his obsessions are at times all-consuming too. But he usually manages to keep those binge sessions for when he's on break! Lucky for him, Yaoyorozu seems to know exactly how to deal with Todoroki, and Izuku is fighting a losing battle against his twitching lips, simply breaking out into an amused grin as soon as his new friend slumps into his usual seat at the cafeteria.

"Can you believe she took my phone? Like I'm some sort of _child_."

"Well, to be fair, you _were_ being kind of stubborn about your bedtime." Izuku snickers at Todoroki's exaggerated eyeroll.

"What am I supposed to do this afternoon? I made it through twenty pages of boring exposition and I was finally getting to the good part. I am _itching_ , Midoriya. It's awful."

Izuku bites on his bottom lip, considering the situation. He shouldn't be enabling Todoroki even more, he should really be considering his wellbeing and going along with Yaoyorozu's 'detox plan'. But then again, some weaning might help him deal with it. Izuku can help him through figuring out how to dose his nerdy injections to more manageable levels.

"Are you free this afternoon then?"

"Clearly." Todoroki grumbles, annoyed.

"Want to come to the comic book store with me? I haven't been there in a while and there are some issues I want to pick up."

That seems to get Todoroki's attention. He perks up, adjusting his glasses on his face as he straightens in his seat. "Comic books? Are those like manga?"

"Sort of. It's more western though. You know, _Wonder_ and _IC_. Classic superheroes and antiheroes, mutants, the works."

"I'm in."

"But," Izuku lifts a finger in a warning, trying to look stern rather than shake with ill-contained excitement, "we're finding you a series you might enjoy and you will take your time to catch up! After that, issues are released periodically so you're going to have to wait anyway. Better make the most of what you have, really flesh it out, hmm?"

Izuku is pretty pleased with himself when he spots that glint in Todoroki's eyes he has come to learn means he is interested. He's got him now. _Why do I feel like I've just corrupted an innocent soul?_

"Counterproposal." Izuku narrows his eyes suspiciously. "I get to pick two so I can alternate."

After considering it for a moment Izuku nods, satisfied, and the little smile curving Todoroki's lips upward is beyond breath-taking. In a futile attempt to hide the obvious blush that is probably making its home on his cheeks, Izuku turns to his food and starts to eat. Thankfully, the hurry with which he stuffs his face could easily be explained away by the fact that it's going cold.

Much to Izuku's surprise, Todoroki actually stays true to his word in the coming days and their conversations at lunch become much livelier. It's a wonder, seeing Todoroki go through all the emotions he had when experiencing these same stories at a younger age, but he thinks that the best part is that fuzzy feeling in his chest making his heart flutter. He never got to share any of this with someone else and it's exhilarating to be the one Todoroki gets to do it with.

Izuku almost feels like _Gondolf_ leading _Bimbo Bagel_ on his first adventure. The fact that that same adventure leads him to corruption does not go unnoticed. In fact, he keeps baiting Todoroki further down the rabbit hole the more their friendship progresses and soon Izuku can safely say he has converted his friend into a full-fledged nerd.

In the time they spend together Izuku learns that Todoroki didn't have many interests at all before (none that were really his own at least); he learns why that is and his chest aches. It only makes him all the more determined to show him all the wonderful things he can take part in, everything Izuku loves to immerse himself in and is more than a little eager to introduce Todoroki to.

At one point, Izuku even tries to get him into sports as well but, as it turns out, Todoroki really doesn't like any of it. He is polite about it, but Izuku can see his displeasure in the way his face scrunches up at the mention of trying out wrestling or anything therein. And yet, Todoroki starts showing up to his practices sometimes, with Yaoyorozu in tow.

The first time it happens, Izuku is so shocked he gets completely knocked off his feet as soon as he notices. Explaining _that_ injury to the nurse turns out to be just as awkward as the rampant thoughts inside his brain. Knowing Todoroki hates sports, he can't wrap his head around why on earth he would ever come to watch him practice. If it was just a tournament or a meet, Izuku could chalk it up to coming to support him as a friend, but _this_?

Izuku tries to convince himself that he's reading too much into it, but that doesn't really stop the butterflies from swarming in his gut, his heartrate from picking up to worrying rates every time he thinks about how intently Todoroki is watching him. For some reason he feels grateful that he is already sweating buckets from the exercise, because he is sure he would be nervous-sweating otherwise.

Eventually, Yaoyorozu stops coming with him and Izuku finds it increasingly difficult to explain the little flutters in his chest whenever he looks up from another match won and sees Todoroki flashing him a thumbs-up.

The closer they get, the harder it is for Izuku to ignore the mysterious tug that ties him further to Todoroki's orbit. Then, his visits to Izuku's house are almost a weekly occurrence and they bond over mutually destroying each other in videogames on top of everything else. Izuku comes to the conclusion that he is completely and utterly smitten when he starts losing more often because he is too distracted by Todoroki's satisfied smirk whenever he gets the upper hand.

Sometimes Izuku lies awake at night thinking about what Hagakure had told him. He can't quite pinpoint a trope, but he has most definitely fallen for his best friend.

* * *

"Are you ready to get completely humiliated by a game?"

Midoriya snickers from the entrance to his bedroom, walking in with a tray full of food his mother still insists on forcing onto Shouto even if he's been coming over for nearly a year and has told her it isn't necessary too many times to count. In all honesty he enjoys the food immensely but it still makes him feel extremely awkward to accept such kindness without giving anything in return; even if she has thanked him on multiple occasions for making Midoriya so happy. He doesn't think he's entirely to thank for that, despite what she says.

" _Black Souls_ can't be that bad."

A bark of laughter echoes as Midoriya sits beside him, turning on the console. "Just you wait. This game will strip you naked and parade you in front of your worst enemy while you weep."

"Now that just seems excessive. You're exaggerating." And yet Shouto still feels a hint of nervousness. "Right?" The devious smirk darkening Midoriya's expression offers him no respite.

Not even a full half hour later, Shouto is already getting the urge to throw the controller at the screen as Midoriya dissolves into a giggling mess. With an annoyed huff that has no real bite, he shoves his friend right after his character suffers another ludicrously gruesome death. Midoriya just accepts his fate, dropping on his side and rolling on the floor in stitches.

"The _tutorial_." Shouto mutters through gritted teeth. "I have died fifty-two times in the _tutorial_."

"You really suck, Todoroki-kun, I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, how many times did you die the first time you played?"

Midoriya smiles triumphantly as he sits back up, taking a marshmallow from his secret stash. "No more than six."

"Bullshit."

He shrugs, smug. "Guess you'll just have to take my word for it."

Shaking his head, Shouto reaches for his bag, taking out his glasses case to get the brand new royal blue cloth to clean the admittedly filthy lenses. His vision is so much clearer when he puts the glasses back on he cringes at how much he neglects to clean them.

"Iida gave you that today, right?" Midoriya asks, voice low and careful. Shouto nods, pursing his lips. "For your birthday? Yaoyorozu told us." Shouto flinches when Midoriya gives his shoulder a light punch—which, given his strength, still kind of hurts. "Why didn't _you_ tell me? At least me?"

"What," Shouto quips, his mouth curving slightly with mirth, "are you entitled to my life story? I know I unloaded the baggage but I don't remember giving you the creative rights."

"But I'm your friend…" Midoriya pouts, voice wet with the threat of tears, and the guilt cuts through him like a sharp blade.

"Midoriya, I—"

"I wanted to give you something special but on such short notice…" He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry I just… Birthdays were never really something I celebrated before. My father thought it was a waste of time and energy. I didn't think it mattered."

"Well, screw him and whatever he thinks. I'm glad you were born so damn it if I won't celebrate that with you!"

Something seems to shine in his eyes then and Midoriya jumps to his feet, running to his closet with a little gasp. Shouto watches him curiously, his stomach doing flips in anticipation as he watches his friend rummage in search of whatever it is he wants. His shame gets steadily replaced by interest that only seems to pique when Midoriya returns with a bright grin and his hands hidden behind his back.

Shouto twiddles his thumbs over his lap, gnawing at the inside of his cheek as he waits for his friend to saunter over and take back his rightful spot on the floor. That lopsided smirk on Midoriya's face always sets Shouto's heart to beating overtime, makes him want to wipe it off to spare himself the strain while another part of him could stare at it forever. Taking a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something big, Midoriya hands him a bright red, blue and yellow book, old and well-loved and Shouto can only gawk, wide-eyed and frozen still.

"That's—"

" _All Mighty Hero_! Signed by Yagi Toshinori himself."

"You're not…" Shouto whispers, incredulous. He can't be.

"Oh, but I am! I told you I wanted to give you something special and this is the most important thing I own."

"You can't." Shouto pushes the book back towards his friend. "It's your favourite book and I have only read the comics and seen the movies. It clearly means more to you than it ever could to me."

"I want you to have it! Please." Looking down at the book, Midoriya once again hands it to Shouto, a light flush dusting over his freckled cheeks. "It would mean a lot to me if you had it. And besides, I've read it like a thousand times…"

Heart caught in his throat, Shouto takes the gift, feeling its weight deep in his chest. These pages hold so much meaning for Midoriya, they helped him through so much, and now he's parting with it… for him. His vision blurs and he has to blink a few times, inhaling sharply as he rubs just under his left eye to catch tears that don't actually fall.

"I'll take good care of it, then. And you can always have it back whenever." Shouto chokes out, hoping that his voice doesn't sound as strangled with emotion as he feels. "You know, if you want to read it that thousand and first time."

Midoriya lets out a wet laugh. "Sure. Sounds great." A sniffle. "That way if you happen to run away somewhere far for college, I always have an excuse to show up unannounced."

"You know," Shouto starts, flipping through the yellowed pages then running his fingers over the back cover, "somehow I don't think I'll ever be that far away."

"Staying close to home?" Midoriya smiles and Shouto's cheeks flare when he meets his friend's vibrant eyes at that last word and his heart skips a beat.

"Something like that."

Picking up the controller once more, Shouto decides now is the perfect time to die a few more hundred times. They fall back into their usual routine, and when the time finally comes for him to leave, the book stays a heavy reminder in his bag as he walks out the door and all the way to his house. That night he doesn't really sleep, and this time it isn't because he spent it reading yet another one of Midoriya's recommendations.

He stares at the book on his desk, he thinks of how much it means to Midoriya and he wonders, _really_ wonders, why he gave it to him. Shouto's head feels light, his stomach feels queasy and his chest feels tight. It's hard to breathe properly through it all when the mere thought of _maybe he actually likes me like that_ makes his breath catch.

Birthdays had never really mattered that much to Shouto, but right now he doesn't think he has ever given so much meaning to another day.

Before leaving for school the next morning Shouto digs an old book out from his closet, a little collection of poems he had actually enjoyed because it belonged to his mother. Midoriya arrives after him and Yaoyorozu, as usual, and by the time he sits down, the book is already placed atop his desk.

Shouto watches as Midoriya stares at it for a moment before looking back at him questioningly. He knows it's his, of course he does. Midoriya always seems to know things about him even he doesn't. A small smile stretches on Shouto's lips, trembling, nervous, and his heart nearly stops when Midoriya smiles back, as brilliant as ever.

He opens the book and the little note Shouto planted inside it just a few minutes before falls onto his desk. Shouto sits painfully still as Midoriya picks it up and reads it over. It feels like an agonising eternity as he flips through the book over to the page he had indicated, the words 'this one reminds me of you' written neatly beneath it. He had read those poems so many times he almost knew them backwards, but when he rediscovered that one earlier it made sense for the first time.

Fuyumi had once told him that _"Love poems only seem to have rhyme or reason once you're thinking of someone in particular."_

Midoriya hasn't moved for a while. Shouto feels an uncomfortable coldness pooling in his stomach that only seems to spread all the way to his veins when Midoriya's head snaps back around to look at him, a bright red flush painted over his cheeks. His own face feels like it's about to burst into flame.

"I call flower girl at your wedding."

Shouto nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Hagakure's voice right in his ear, his glasses falling askew with how violently he jolts out of his own little world. A snort that sounds suspiciously like Midoriya rings from a couple of desks away and it's all Shouto can do not to whine miserably as he rests his head on his desk and covers it with his arms.

A note somehow finds its way to Shouto's desk before the first class starts and he has never been so eager to tell Midoriya he'll gladly be his player 2.


End file.
